vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaroniero Arruruerie
|-|Aaroniero= |-|Unmasked Aaroniero= |-|Shiba Kaien appearance= Summary Aaroniero Arruruerie (アーロニーロ・アルルエリ, Āronīro Arurueri) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Noveno (9th) Espada. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 8-A, higher with Gran Rey Cero Name: Aaroniero Arruruerie Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 9th Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hardened Skin, Expert Swordsmanship, Pseudo-Flight, Transformation, Sonido Master (Speed enhancement technique), Great spiritual power, Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Can sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa), Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), Can devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and Reiatsu (This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada), Ability to use Reiryoku exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities Attack Potency: At least City Block level | Multi-City Block level, higher with Gran Rey Cero Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ | At least Class GJ Durability: At least City Block level | At least City Block level Stamina: High, able to battle for an extended period of time Range: Average human melee range, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Gran Rey Cero, even more with his resurrection Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Glotonería, Caja Negación Intelligence: By his Hollow Absorption (It has the knowledge, muscle memory and power of all the 33,650 Hollows that he devour) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat arrogant; if his tank breaks he will die. He can't fight within in the sunlight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Swordsman: By absorbing Kaien Shiba (albeit indirectly), Aaroniero was a highly skilled swordsman fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. He uses Kaien's techniques and form during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spear's thrust and the rising waves". Keen Strategist: Aaroniero has proven to be rather cunning in his efforts to dispatch Rukia, using his shape-shifting ability to try to deceive and sneak attack her. Then going as far as to try and manipulate her, first into killing herself as penance for killing him, and then trying to get her to kill her friends. Throughout the whole fight, even after releasing, he used the psychological edge of having her fight against her former mentor, effectively hindering her performance. Sonído Expert: After Rukia's Kidō spells wore off, Aaroniero used Sonído to appear behind Rukia almost instantly, surprising her. Cognition Synchronization (認識同期, ninshiki dōki; Viz "Synchronized Awareness"): Aaroniero has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to all of his comrades instantaneously, which he does prior to his death at the hands of Rukia. Great Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of Hollows and indirectly absorbing the fairly powerful Shinigami Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He has enough spiritual power to mimic the levels possessed by Kaien Shiba, going as far as being able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō with presumably the exact amount of spiritual energy required to wield and use its abilities. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation"): An attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Visored. * Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras (セロ・オスキュラス, Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): A technique that fires hardened spiritual pressure. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Hierro (イエロ, Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor. Pesquisa (ペスキサ, Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō and Resurrección Glotonería (喰虚 (グロトネリア), Gurotoneria; Spanish for "Gluttony", Japanese for "Eating Hollow"): Aaroniero's Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the glove on his left hand. Resurrección: It is activated by the command Devour (喰い尽くせ, kuitsukuse). When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. File:155Glotoneria.png|Aaroniero's Zanpakutō sealed File:155Aaroniero's_Resurreccion,_Glotoneria.png|Aaroniero's Resurrección Resurrección Special Ability: * Hollow Absorption: While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the unique ability to devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and Reiatsu. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is the only Gillian-class Espada. Aaroniero has gained the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through eating Metastacia, he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba. * Aspect Manifestation: While sealed, Glotonería allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed, including their knowledge, muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He has only manifested the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. While released, Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes. ** Spirit Body Fusion: Aaroniero is able to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. This was originally Metastacia's ability. ** Zanpakutō Destruction: When a Shinigami touches a specific set of tentacles on Aaroniero's released form, their Zanpakutō is destroyed. It was originally Metastacia's ability. File:SpiritBodyFusion.gif|Spirit Body Fusion File:ZanpakutōDestruction.gif|Zanpakutō Destruction Shikai Nejibana (捩花, Spiranthes; Viz "Twisted Flower"): Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability, but was absorbed by Metastacia. Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Nejibana's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Espada Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Water Users Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8